1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system for deducing the soot formation amount discharged from a diesel engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a Diesel Particulate Filter (“DPF”) system the Particulate Matters (“PM”) remaining in a exhaust gas of a diesel engine are collected physically by using a filter and then PM is burnt out by increasing a temperature of the exhaust gas to an combustion temperature of PM or more after a vehicle travels at a predetermined distance.
The DPF system has been kwon as the best efficient technology for removing the soot among PM, however, an additional back pressure has to be applied to an engine and further the additional energy consumption is necessary for burning and reproducing periodically the traped-soot since the exhaust gas temperature has to be increased under the DPF system thereby affecting adversely fuel efficiency. Further, the discharged soot is affected greatly by an engine operation condition.
Accordingly, there needs a technology for sensing discharging amount of soot in real time in order to operate efficiently an engine and optimize DPF operation period.
Meanwhile, according to a related art, an optical sensor has been mainly used for sensing the soot and recently a Radio Frequency (“RF”) based sensor has been proposed, however, the RF based sensor is impossible to sense in real time selectively the soot and further costs high and has large volume and thus it has limitation to being mounted practically on a vehicle.
Accordingly, a development of a contact combustion type diesel soot sensor of a new concept that is applicable to a vehicle is necessary and further a development of a catalyst having selectively high combustion activity with respect to the soot is essential for implementing the contact combustion type soot sensor.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.